Love Through Webcomics
by Cade213
Summary: Just a dumb story I wrote when I couldn't sleep, basically Adrienette happens (if you squint, I'm horrid at romance) because Alya and Nino are sick of hearing their friends talk about Homestuck. Somebody had to do it. Homestuck spoilers for the newest updates. I might add more as Homestuck updates in the next two weeks but who know, so it says complete.
1. Chapter 1

"But Alya you don't understand!" Marinette whispered frantically to her friend, who was absently scrolling through her phone. "They just _kissed her_ , and then they _killed her_. There was zero hesitation, these children have been through too much."

"Mm hmm," Alya hummed, making her disinterest clear as her eyes blankly traced her phone's screen.

Marinette was freaking out over that webcomic she liked - _Home Struck?_ \- once again. She didn't do it often, they had only met at the beginning of the school year and it hasn't updated since before then, but when she did, Alya couldn't handle it. This was probably the only thing that Alya couldn't help her friend through. Well, not that she _couldn't_ , more that Marinette turned completely irrational - more so than usual - when she was freaking out over it, and Alya had zero context for the freak outs. She had tried to read it before, but it was some American thing with weird made-up terms and no sense of logic. Even now, months later, she could still remember the confusion she had felt when she had to "name" the character. Needless to say, she had no idea _why_ her friend liked it, but she could tolerate the interest. Until she became Marinette's go-to for whenever The FeelsTM happened. Now, this was probably the only thing she didn't actively try to help her best friend with. It didn't help that she had been freaking out over it the day before too. Something about it updating almost every day until the thirteenth?

"Nino, you don't get it!" The familiar voice of Adrien Agreste coming from a little ways away, somewhere else in the courtyard, caught her attention. She was about to look around for him and Nino, to invite them over to save her from this hell - _Sorry Marinette, but I've been listening to you rant for twenty minutes now after hearing about it all day yesterday_ \- when she heard some _very_ familiar words. "They just _kissed_ her, then ran their claws right into her _chest_!"

 _But he couldn't possibly be talking about the same thing as Marinette, right?_

"Yeah dude, you've said that at least three times already," she heard Nino sigh.

Marinette was still quietly chatting her ear off, not wanting anyone else, especially not Chloe, to know that she liked that weird webcomic, but needing to talk about it. Alya had made a rule of No Homestuck Calls After 10 p.m, leaving Marinette to stew until morning and leaving her desperate enough to risk Chloe overhearing.

"Dude, you know I love you, but I don't even know what half the words you've been telling me even _mean_ ," Nino continued. He sounded as exasperated as Alya felt.

"It means that these children are so desensitized, that Davepeta just kissed and killed Jade without any hesitation!" Adrien seemed to have taken up the same tactic as Marinette, distressed whispers in the hopes that no one would overhear. She probably wouldn't have either, but they were close. She dared not look up to find where, she'd rather Marinette think her disinterested in the conversation that eavesdropping on a possibly-similar one while tuning her out.

"I love Davepeta, but they really need to learn to chill!" Marinette's words drifted to her as she realized that both she and Adrien had said that weird word - or was it a name? - _Davepeta_. They said it differently, Adrien's pronunciation coming out clunky and awkward while Marinette's flowed off the tongue, but it was undoubtedly the same word.

Holding back a smirk, she chanced glancing up and saw Nino and Adrien a few feet away, standing idly. Adrien hadn't seemed to notice them yet while Nino was looking directly at her, subtly begging her to save him as they made eye contact. Nino was undoubtedly an amazing friend, one of the best, but she was certain he was in a similar boat as her. It's hard being a friend to a Homestuck while not being one yourself, it's hard and no one understands. Subtly turning her phone on silent, she sent Nino a text.

 **Alya-** _Is Adrien talking about that webcomic thing?_

 **Alya-** _Home Struck?_

 **Nino 3-** _ye hes crazy bout it_

 **Nino 3-** _he reads fanfics on the reg_

 **Nino 3-** _sometimes hell text me 2am sobbing cuz he red a sad 1_

 **Alya-** _Interesting…_

There was a pause, a devious smirk appearing on her face as she could see Nino glance at her in vague terror.

 **Alya-** _What would you say if I told you Marinette /also/ likes Home Struck?_

 **Nino 3-** _maris a nerd?_

 **Nino 3-** _god these 2 r /made/ 4 each other_

 **Nino 3-** _pls tell me shes also really in2 magical girl animes itd be perfect_

 **Alya-** _I'll get back to you on that one_

 **Alya-** _In the meantime, want to ditch these two to talk Home Struck to each other while we can finally get some sane company? ;)_

 **Nino 3-** _fuck yes_

Glancing up at Nino, she gave him a smirk before she called out to him. "Hey Nino, Adrien!" Alya yelled, startling Marinette and Adrien. They weren't very far, so she wasn't _too_ loud, but the sudden noise definitely cause both of her friends to jump.

" _Alya!_ " Marinette hissed in terror as realization struck, though she was ignored.

"So Marinette was just telling me about this webcomic she reads," Alya started after a quick exchange of greetings, completely skipping any form of tact. "Home Struck, I think. I couldn't really get into it, what about you two?"

Glancing at her friend and the panicked look on her face, Alya had the decency to feel a twinge of guilt. After all, she _knew_ Adrien liked the comic, _Marinette_ did not. Having to suffer through at least fourteen more days of this, however, easily pushed it away.

"Oh, Marinette, you read Homestuck?" Adrien asked, excitement rivaling a puppy clear on his face. Marinette's own expression seemed to have turned carefully blank, and all Alya could think at that moment was _Error: Marinette. exe has stopped working_. "Did you see the new update?"

Suddenly, Marinette seemed to have completely forgotten that she was talking to Adrien Agreste, the boy she could barely speak a word to. "The one with Jade and Alt Callie at the Green Sun?" she asked, her fists clenching and unclenching quickly. The same excitement and anticipation as the day Alya had said she'd look up Homestuck easily visible. At Adrien's nod, she continued. "Can you believe how Davepeta-"

"Just kissed her!" Adrien finished. It was obvious both had been dying to have a talk - a real, actual, two-sided conversation - about this for a long while. "And you think she's gonna wake up because of some Sleeping Beauty-type thing, but then they just stab her!"

With a smirk, Alya grabbed Nino by the elbow and started pulling him away. _My work here is done._

* * *

She knew she was freaking out in public, but she couldn't stop. Some vague part of her was yelling at her, screaming that she was being the _biggest_ dork in front of _Adrien Agreste,_ screaming at her to stop being so lame in front of her crush. That part of her barely registered. After all, Adrien Agreste was the one who had started this conversation, obvious fishing for the topic from Alya aside, Adrien Agreste was smiling as he freaked out right along side her, _Adrien Agreste_ who was currently telling her theories he had come up with over the years that he'd never had a chance to share before.

"You know how Karkat being a limeblood is a popular fan theory?" he asked as he leaned on the wall next to her. That small part that was yelling at her to be nervous was currently screaming about how the position might look to others, but she didn't pay it any mind. "I don't think that's the case."

"Hm? Why not?" Marinette asked. She hadn't really given the theory much thought, it was already so widely accepted by the time she had joined the fandom she didn't really even question it.

"Okay so-" Adrien starts, and suddenly, he's in his own little world as he explains details from the comic. Things that she could easily remember, things that she could only vaguely recognize or that had only been mentioned once, even things that she had only barely noticed upon a fourth reread. She wouldn't have thought Adrien as a theorist, but she supposed he had to be doing _something_ with his much-too-free time.

So caught up in their conversation, they didn't seem to realize how quickly time was passing. When they realized the time, they were both slipping into class two minutes late, arriving before Ms. Bustier, though only barely. Both had the biggest grin on their face for the rest of the day.

* * *

It was midnight. Homestuck had updated hours ago, but she hadn't been able to read it until just now, so busy with homework and her designs. Tikki was asleep, and with Alya's "No Homestuck" rule, she had no one to talk to it about. Glancing away from her screen on the image of Terezi, Dave, and Dirk about to fight Spades Slick and Lord Jack towards where her phone sat, begging her to use it. But who would she even call about this other than Alya? Then, she remembered what exactly had happened earlier that day, and whose number she'd had. Taking a deep breath, she sent a text before she could chicken out.

 **Marinette-** _hey adrien, it's marinette. i got you're number from Alya. have you seen the new upd8?_

She was startled when she got a new text almost immediately.

 **Adrien 3 3 3-** _IT'S JUST SUCH A DIRECT FUCKING PARALLEL I CAN'T_

Well, she wasn't expecting _that._ Who knew Mister Goody-Twoshoes swore so casually in the face of Homestuck. Suddenly, she wasn't nervous, and the need to vent was back.

 **Marinette-** _there was literally no difference besides context and spacing!_

Before either of them could send another text, her phone rang. With wide eyes, she realized Adrien was calling her. Ignoring the bout of nervousness that was oh-so-close to returning, she answered. She didn't even have time for a proper hello before she heard Adrien sobbing from the other side.

"Dirk and Davesprite even both type in orange! In the exact same RGB code!"

"Dave's adorable little note finally came into play!" Marinette was suddenly screaming and sobbing right along side him, though hers were quieter, muffled by a pillow she had grabbed in anticipation for the update.

"'It's probably just Jade,' Dave, why are you so unaffected, my first thought was Bec Noir or PM."

And suddenly, like some silent signal, they both went from exchanging thoughts on the update to incomprehensible screaming. As weird as it sounds, it was nice. Screaming over fictional characters with a friend who screams right with you. It was just icing on the cake that that friend turned out to be the boy she was crushing on. She knew some of their interests crossed, like a love a Jagged Stone, but knowing that Adrien liked Homestuck? That he was as much of a nerd as her that he's literally crying with her through the phone? He suddenly felt a lot more… something, than before. Not human, when you start off hating someone, their flaws can be obvious. Reachable, maybe? Yeah, definitely reachable. Before, though she knew he had flaws, he was still on a pedestal too far out of her reach. Now, knowing he loved this webcomic that she was normally embarrassed to admit to reading? It was like he was on her level, or at least close enough that if he held her hand she could pull herself up alongside him.

By the time their screaming had died down, Marinette's screen had gone black. Wiggling her mouse, she quickly exited off of MSPA so as not to get a second wave of The FeelsTM and checked the time. It was almost 1 a.m.

"We should probably be going to sleep soon," Adrien said after a few moments of silence. "Don't wanna be too tired tomorrow."

"Yeah," Marinette agreed, the silly smile back on her face. "Good night!"

"See you tomorrow!" Then, they hung up.

Closing her laptop, Marinette could only smile at the ceiling, her phone held contentedly in her hand. Realizing she'd have a lot of questions to answer at school if she didn't call Alya now, she sighed and sent Alya a text.

 **Marinette-** _so adrien and i just spent the last hour freaking out about homestuck._

Not two seconds after she sent that was she answering a call from Alya. "Tell me everything!" was practically screamed in her ear. Though she rolled her eyes, that smile was still on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

It was somewhere around ten at night, and Ladybug was contentedly swinging on her yoyo as she and Chat patrolled the city. Today had been nice, she had been able to talk with Adrien like normal people, and not just about Homestuck. They talked about things that normal friends would talk about. Nothing too personal, they still weren't very close, but they'd _talked_ and she hadn't stuttered. Well, no more than four times anyway, some kind of muscle memory or something hadn't gotten the memo or something. Her favorite part of the day was probably her class's reaction to her sudden lack of awkwardness. Everyone knew she couldn't say a word to Adrien without freaking out, she knew they tended to watch her whenever she interacted with him - _they weren't subtle!_ \- so the shock clear on everyone's face, sans Alya who looked on with a proud and vaguely triumphant smile, when she could easily talk with Adrien was sweeter than any pastry her parents made. Now, though, now she was running across the rooftops of Paris, keeping watch over the city she protected with her partner.

A loud noise, one it took a minute for her to recognize, suddenly sounded from beside her. She stumbled, barely able to right herself as her yoyo missed its intended target. Thankfully, she hadn't jumped yet, and it seemed Chat hadn't either. He was staring at his baton with wide eyes as the noise, which she now recognized as Octopimp's Gamzee honk, played again. After fiddling with his baton, the sound bit finally stopped and Chat smiled at her sheepishly.

"S-sorry," he started, laughing nervously as all she did was stare at him with wide eyes. "It was a notification for this webcomic I like. It's been on hiatus since before the whole superhero thing, so I set an alarm in case it updated while we were patrolling. I meant to turn it off since it started updating again, but I guess I kinda forgot?"

Ladybug knew Chat was into magical girls, he'd strike a cliché pose or recite an inspirational speech about love and friendship from heart when they were alone (he wasn't allowed to do it during akuma attacks anymore). She knew he was a huge nerd who was probably into anything you could be called a nerd for. For some reason, though, she'd _never_ expected for him to like Homestuck. And not just _like_ it, he had the update notifier on his _baton_ , he's been anticipating the updates for a while now.

Opening her yoyo to the screen that reminded her of a smartphone, Ladybug quickly pulled up the MSPA site before sitting on the edge of the building they were on. "Homestuck, right?" she asked, though the answer was obvious. "Let's read it together, then." Glancing behind her, she noticed Chat's shock slowly morph into a grin, a genuinely happy one too.

"Is My Lady a nerd?" he gasped, looking away as if she had just committed some crime. Though he was doing his best to look accusing, she could still easily see the smile on his lips. She rolled her eyes, her natural response to his antics at this point.

"Do you want to read or no?" she asked, gesturing to the spot beside her.

He sat next to her, pulling up MSPA on his baton and opening to the first page of the update. Neither of their screens were very big, so it was a silent agreement that they read on their own devices.

"Ghost army?" Chat asked as the page loaded.

"Ghost army," Ladybug confirmed. "Didn't think we'd get back to them so fast."

"Well all of their battles are gonna be in the End of Act 6 animation, right? Hussie's probably just trying to get everyone where they need to be for the animation."

Ladybug shrugged and they clicked to the next page. There was no pesterlogue, nor any other form of communication, in this update it seemed. They scrolled through a few more pages before either of them spoke again.

"Is that Hussie?" Ladybug asked.

"Where?"

"Behind the rock, watching Vriska."

"Hussie's either gonna participate in this battle or he's gonna double die."

Ladybug hummed in agreement before they decided to go on to the next page. This was nice, sharing time with Chat over a mutual interest. It made it better that his usual overdramatic, much too energetic demeanor was significantly more calm. It wasn't that she didn't like his energy, but that wasn't him. Not completely, anyway. She knew from things Chat had let slip that he didn't get to be himself much in his civilian life. He was expected to act a certain way. As a result, when he transformed into Chat, his personality was basically the opposite of his civilian self's. She had no idea what he'd be like without the restrictions, and neither did he, but if she had to guess she'd say it was something similar to this. Calmer than Chat, but still with a lot of energy. Less puns, though still more frequent than she'd like. Genuine, happy smiles instead of the over-the-top grins he gave as Chat or the fake, practiced smiles he apparently had as his civilian self. She liked this Chat, this Chat that had no expectations and no retaliation against them.

"Someone's gonna die in the End of Act 6 animation," Chat commented as they got to a panel with a flashing sarcophagus falling from the sky.

"Well yes, it's Homestuck. I can guarantee at least three deaths before it ends. Not even counting the people they're fighting."

"We're gonna have to fight at least one akuma that's Homestuck-themed, aren't we."

Instead of a verbal answer, Ladybug shot him a "Duh" look before turning her eyes back to her screen. As they scrolled through the pages with Lord English, Ladybug went from calm and collected to "Oh shit!" A glance to her side told her Chat was feeling the same. It felt like the battle was about to start, despite it not being the End of Act 6 animation. The next page, however, proved her wrong as it showed Caliborn in front of a door with a comical-sized keyhole. There was a carving over it that told her it was probably Yaldabaoth's chamber. The next few pages were Caliborn walking through the chamber until his stood in front of Yaldabaoth, the last page of the update.

After they both had a minute to process the update, they decided it would probably be best to end patrol and head home. They would, of course, talk about Homestuck later, but at the moment, all Ladybug wanted to do was get home and scream about it with Adrien.


	3. Chapter 3

"-nette, you need to wake up!" Tikki's voice, on the verge of panicking, filtered through the haze of sleep as she became aware of an insistent prodding of her shoulder.

"Tikki, it's too early," Marinette groaned, already knowing from a glance out the window that school wouldn't start for at least an hour.

"Marinette, there's an akuma!" Now that woke her up, enough to pay attention at least.

"Where, when, why?" Shaking off as much sleep as she could, she attempted to get herself together for the day. She knew that they wouldn't be able to defeat the akuma with enough time to come back and leave for school on time and it would be a lot easier to explain why she was leaving early than to explain why her parents hadn't seen her come down.

"The Ladyblog's been going crazy with notifications. Stoplights malfunctioning, broken fire hydrants, there's even a civilian that's trapped under an awning because it's the only thing keeping them from floating into space!" Tikki sounded frantic. "There's also been sightings of the possible akuma as someone around your age in a goofy green outfit." Glancing at the Ladyblog herself, if only to see the location of the newest post, she saw someone comment "The akuma is a literal Homestuck Prince of Doom, look out!"

"Tikki, did Homestuck update?" Marinette asked as she looked at the location. Though she didn't like to admit it, she had the notifier on her computer too, though hers had a much less obnoxious alert than Chat's.

"Yeah, about thirty minutes ago."

Calling out a quick farewell to her parents, along with a short explanation that she had to do something really early today, she was out the door and turning down the nearest alley in record time. After transforming into Ladybug as quickly as she could, she was off. As she got closer to the location she had seen on the Ladyblog, she saw more and more of the weird things people were reporting. Most, if not all, of the traffic lights she passed by were busted, there were a few fire hydrants broken, she could see plenty of things working they way they shouldn't (a prime example she saw was a car driving backwards, but otherwise normally). She even came across a handful of people and animals who were trapped under something or hanging desperately onto a ledge because, for some reason or another, they were floating. Not even in the same way as Bubbler had made them float, there was nothing attached to them at all that would make them float.

"Ah, My Lady, there you are!" Chat Noir called out as she finally turned down the street he and the akuma were on.

"Homestuck akuma?" Ladybug asked, though the answer was more than obvious.

"Homestuck akuma," he confirmed.

In front of them, the akuma was wearing the godtier outfit for the Prince of Doom. There wasn't even any subtlety about it, it would've made an amazing cosplay had it not been a super villain's outfit. The person in the outfit had snow-white skin and jet black hair, probably as an incredibly obvious nod to the style of Homestuck. She wasn't even completely sure if she should refer to them as a boy or girl, or if she even should. She supposed it made sense now why everything was messing up, they were fighting a Prince of Doom. Beyond the literal interpretation, it was a common belief in the fandom that "Doom" could mean "law" or "order." They were probably destroying the laws of physics, as weird as that sounds, for the people she had seen floating.

"A Prince of Doom, huh…?" she muttered, her eyes attempting to take in anything off about them that could hold the akuma. There, on their neck, was a deep purple Cancer necklace. Or Signless, since it was a Homestuck necklace. "The akuma's in their necklace!"

As Chat went off to go distract the akuma, who shouted that their name was Doomed Prince (really original, Hawkmoth, you just rearranged the classpect), Ladybug called down her Lucky Charm. In her hands plopped a comically large, ladybug-pattered Warhammer of Zillyhoo. Pushing off her shock for later, she quickly looked around for how to use it. There was no way Tikki gave her a weapon to use as an actual weapon, especially with an akuma that hasn't proved themselves as much of a threat.

Before she could figure it out, she saw a flash of dark green light and suddenly she was Marinette. Not literally, a panicked look at her body and the Warhammer in her hands told her she was still transformed. No, she was still Ladybug physically, but mentally she was Marinette again. She couldn't feel Tikki, like they had suddenly become disconnected. That didn't make much sense since she would need to detransform for that to happen, but they were fighting an akuma that could destroy law and order, so she brushed the thought away. Thankfully, Ladybug's mind was all Marinette, so she could still figure out what to do. Not so thankfully, Tikki's presence was the reason she had any semblance of grace as Ladybug, along with any control of her yoyo, so she'd need to take her clumsiness into account.

An accidental swing hitting the fire hydrant next to her told her she still had the powers of Ladybug, super-strength included. Getting her partner's attention, she gave a quick hand gesture in his direction. Glancing behind him, he seemed to see what she was trying to say as his grin widened and he started drawing Doomed Prince in his direction. Running off down the street towards them, she slipped on the water the fire hydrant next to her was spewing. She thought she would, her plan hinged on it, but that didn't stop the slight sulk that followed. Taking advantage of the slippery surface, she was suddenly being propelled forwards. Thankfully, her Ladybug luck was still intact, because that meant her hunch was right. While the akuma had disconnected her from Tikki, it had also disconnected her from the laws of physics. She wasn't floating away like some of the people had, instead she was gaining speed on the wet street instead of losing it due to friction.

As she passed by the fire hydrant a ways down the street that she had Chat lure Doomed Prince above, she swung her Warhammer and pulled it out of the concrete completely, leaving behind a waterspout to douse him. It wasn't as powerful as she would've liked, since there were already so many broken fire hydrants, but it did it's job and he was disoriented. Thankfully, Chat hadn't gotten hit yet and he was easily able to steal the akuma's necklace. Before he broke it, though, Ladybug decided it would probably be for the best to use her Miraculous Ladybug and clean up the mess before she attempted to capture the akuma. She didn't want to risk missing it because she wasn't in touch with Tikki. A Miraculous Ladybug, cleansed akuma, and comforting of the victim later, and Ladybug and Chat Noir were rushing away, Ladybug more-so than Chat as he hadn't used his Cataclysm.

* * *

"Marinette, you won't believe this!" Alya looked excited, and also vaguely scared, for what she was going to say. "Apparently the akuma that attacked this morning was based on and because of your Home Struck thing!"

"It's Homestuck, Alya." Marinette rolled her eyes. "And Act 6 finally ended this morning, apparently. You've seen me the past few days, it shouldn't be much of a surprise Hawkmoth took advantage of _someone_ because of it."

"Doomed Prince had weird powers, though, I couldn't figure them out." There was what she wanted to bring up. Alya did not voluntarily talk about Homestuck. She did like having a reference for all past akuma attacks, though, even if it didn't seem like it was possible for someone to be akumatized twice. She waited until Alya had shown her a picture of the akuma someone nearby had sent in along with a list of thing the akuma had caused before she spoke, didn't want Alya to be suspicious.

"Doomed Prince was a Homestuck Prince of Doom. I'm fairly certain Hawkmoth didn't even try, because that is just straight-up a Prince of Doom," Marinette started. "We have little canon evidence to go on for what the full extent of the Doom aspect is, but it's speculated to mean law and order in addition to death and doom. Prince is the destroyer class, they destroy their aspect. Doomed Prince's powers were probably destroying law and order. Like those floating people? They had no law of gravity to follow because Doomed Prince destroyed it for them."

Alya, who had decided to record her response, was staring at her, mouth agape. "Marinette, what the fuck?" she gasped once she finally regain some sense. "This is the same webcomic where one of the first pages has you name a kid 'Zoosmell Pooplord'?"

Marinette couldn't help but laugh. "There _is_ a reason I like it, Alya."

"So do you have any plans later?" Alya asked, still eager as ever to get off of the subject of Homestuck.

"I'm… probably gonna spend it balling over the update," Marinette admitted quietly, very thankful they were having this conversation on the steps of the school instead of in the classroom so there was less of a chance of someone overhearing. "If it was enough to akumatize someone, I'll probably be unreachable until midnight, at least."

"Don't get akumatized!" Alya joked. They had established months ago that Hawkmoth either couldn't or didn't send out more than one akuma a day, so it was now a common phrase among the younger generation. It was meant jokingly, and had even more emphasis when someone had already been akumatized that day.

"Same to you," Marinette chuckled. She always found it funny whenever she overheard anyway say that, especially since, most of the time, she was around people who had already been akumatized. Seeing as Ivan was the only person to be re-akumatized - and that was only because she and Chat hadn't known they need to purify the akuma - it was safe to assume it was impossible to be akumatized twice if the akuma was cleansed.

* * *

It was eleven, the sky was dark enough where her computer screen hurt her eyes from the contrast. Despite that, she didn't want to go back in her room just yet. Sitting on her balcony while watching the End of Act 6 animation sounded so much more appealing than sitting in her room. She was interrupted from starting the animation by a light thump near her.

"Oh, hey Princess, what are you doing out here?" Chat was standing on the chimney to her left, slightly too far left to see him comfortably from where she sat.

"This is my balcony," Marinette shot back. "Why are you up here?" As an afterthought, she added, "And where's Ladybug?"

"Ah…" He seemed a bit embarrassed, though he hid it well. She probably wouldn't have noticed if she didn't know him so well. "I actually patrol without Ladybug some days, today is one of them." Given what she knew about his home life and how Chat Noir was his only freedom from it, she wasn't surprised he would take every opportunity to transform. What she _was_ surprised about was them knowing each other for so long, yet this is the first time she's seen or heard of these extra patrols.

"Hey Chat Noir, do you like Homestuck?" Of course she already knew the answer, but _he_ didn't know she knew. With his confused nod, she continued. "I was just about to watch the End of Act 6 animation if you wanted to join."

His eyes suddenly seemed impossibly wide as he eagerly hopped down to join her. She readjusted herself so they could both sit on the deck chair she was sitting on. As they watched, their eyes were drawn anywhere and everywhere as it flashed passed so quickly, so much information with every frame yet it was all slipping away so quickly. More than once, they paused the video to take a breath and prepare themselves for more. There was also much screaming to be had, muffled by the pillows Marinette had the forethought to bring up. She no longer read Homestuck without at least three pillows in arms reach (she was prone to throwing them during particularly frustrating updates). About eight minutes in, the video, though only almost halfway through, was starting to slow down. From there, there wasn't as much of a need to pause the video, but there was still a lot of screaming. Finally, ten minutes later, and the video was over.

"Katana in the back…" Marinette whispered as the video was coming to a close.

Chat faked a gasp of surprise. "Roxy, you backstabber!"

"I need to scream…" she admitted, not even embarrassed about it. He handed her his pillow and she shove it in her face along with hers to further deaden the noise she was making. As her scream died down and she pulled the pillows from her face to breath, she gave Chat a smile. "Thanks for watching that with me."

"Thanks for inviting me, Princess," Chat replied with a wink and a laugh. "I love this city, but even I need a break once in a while." His eyes widened when he caught sight of the time. "Oh geez, it's late. I really should be going, Princess." He gave her a salute as he got up to leave. "Thanks again!" Then, he was off.

That was nice, watching the update with her partner. She'd have to invite him again some time. In the meantime, she needed to call Adrien, she was sure they both had screaming to do.


End file.
